Waterproof housings for various devices are known in the art. However such water proof housings are not specifically designed for the actuation of toggles or screens of the enclosed electronic device and to provide a clear transmission of sound from the interior of the case to an exterior of the case and/or from the exterior to the interior of the case. There is therefore a need in the art for an air and water tight case that has an improved sound transmission and allows a user to actuate various portion of the device while positioned within the case.
There is described herein a waterproof case with access to all of an enclosed device's buttons and ports in a way that is much less expensive than current waterproof products on the market. One of the challenges in a fully-functional waterproof case is to have all of the features function including buttons of the device that you can actuate through the waterproof housing. The water proof actuation of the buttons is accomplished without the use of rubber over-molded elements which adds to cost and complexity. The challenge in removing the over-molded rubber is that all waterproof products currently use the rubber over-mold to create integrated rubber buttons into the housing of the case which are sealed waterproof and also flexible to actuate the device's button within.
The case of the present invention includes actuation buttons that are mechanically assembled to the case. These rubber buttons are assembled onto the case and allow access to the toggles or switches on the device within the case. The improvements of the present case reduce the tooling cost as well as the unit cost of the final product. Aside from the reduced cost, another attribute that is important and desirous in the market is to produce a housing that is protective and functional yet not bulky at the same time. It is obvious to those skilled in the art of making cases that to afford protection of the device; this normally would involve enveloping a device in layers of protective material with increasing protection with thicker layers. However, the very important improvements of the present case is to create the ability to produce a case that is protective and function while at the same time reducing the overall volume of the housing so that it is not bulky and yet still is protective at the same time through the use of strategic placement of materials that serves one of the same purposes of the rubber over mold to protect the device from impacts.